The present invention relates to the field of makeup remover compositions, i.e., compositions which, when applied to the skin, remove makeup and dirt from the skin. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of anhydrous makeup remover compositions which are in the form of a high viscosity gel.
There are many different types of makeup compositions in the prior art. Generally, these compositions are classified into two categories: anhydrous or oil-based and water-based. The conventional anhydrous or oil-based makeup remover system has two advantages over the water-based system. First, the anhydrous or oil-based system is usable and effective on all makeup products on the market, both water rinsable and waterproof. The second advantage of the anhydrous or oil-based makeup remover system is that such a system does not necessarily require the addition of preservatives to prevent microorganism growth.
Various problems have been encountered in the prior art in formulating an anhydrous or oil-based makeup remover composition. These problems include producing a makeup remover composition which, when removed from the skin, does not leave behind a greasy or oily film or feel. Another problem encountered in prior art compositions is formulating an anhydrous or oil base gelled system which produces a composition with a low liquid syneresis tendency, as well as a high viscosity. The ability to provide a composition which has a low liquid syneresis is particularly important when the product is being applied by the user to a very small surface area such as the eyelid. Additionally, another disadvantage of the compositions found in the prior art is that such compositions have a tendency to be unstable in areas of high temperature. A further disadvantage found in compositions of the prior art is that many compositions, when applied to sensitive areas of the face such as the eyelid, create irritability to the skin.
Relevant related art discloses an anhydrous skin cleansing composition containing an oil phase, an emulsifying agent, and particulate water soluble polymeric abrasive particles resulting in a composition with a viscosity of 1-200 poise. The composition comprises (a) 50-90% of an oily phase; (b) 1-30% of an emulsifying agent; and (c) 1-10% of a polymeric particulate abrasive.
Other relevant art includes makeup removal through the use of a woven pad which is impregnated with an anhydrous composition. The anhydrous composition comprises a non-ionic surfactant selected from either esters of a polyethylene glycol or esters of sorbitol with fatty acids, and polyethenoxy esters of alkanes having 12-18 carbon atoms and at least one dermatologically acceptable vehicle selected from the group consisting of a mineral oil; a lower alkyl ester of fatty acid having 12-18 carbon atoms and an alkanol having 8-18 carbon atoms.
Another relevant composition found in the art discloses an anhydrous clear gel facial cleaner wherein mineral oil is the principal active ingredient. This composition teaches an anhydrous makeup remover comprising (a) mineral oil; (b) a straight chain carbon ester; and (c) a high molecular weight carboxy vinyl polymer comprised of acrylic acid which is cross-linked with a polymer of a copolymerized polyalkanol polyether.